Meine Kostbare
by Leenh
Summary: written in Indonesian, lemon, r-18! PWP


disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power

rate : R-18 ? *padahal yg ngarang blm 18*

pair : Germancest

warning : hard yaoi !

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

Ah. sudah malam rupanya. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat bulan yang begitu indah.  
di sampingku ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. West.

"_West, mau melakukan itu?_"  
Aku bertanya padanya, menyeringai lebar.

"_A-apa maksudmu, bruder?_"

"_Itu.. itu loh! ituu! kesesese ~_"  
aku mendekati wajahnya, duduk dalam pangkuannya.  
"_boleh kan?_"

wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, lucu sekali ~  
aku semakin mendekatinya, membiarkan dia jatuh ke dalam perangkapku.  
"_Er..ermm.. jangan sekarang, besok saja_"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku, tanda tidak senang.  
"_Ayolah West! aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok!_"  
Langsung kujatuhkan dia, membuat posisiku berada di atasnya.

Aku menyeringai lebar, membuat wajahnya makin memerah.  
Lucu sekali. aku jadi tidak tahan dengan keimutannya itu.  
langsung kucium dia tepat di bagian bibir.  
"_nnhh.._"

"_stop bruder!_"  
dia mendorongku hingga terpental ke sudut ranjang.

"_adudududuh apa yang kau lakukan?_"  
sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sakit akibat terkena sudut ranjang.

"_ah, ma-maaf bruder.. tapi.. besok saja ya.. aku janji_"  
dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya tanda ingin membantuku berdiri.

aku kesal. kenapa harus besok? aku tidak mau ! aku takut dia tak akan memenuhi janjinya itu.  
siapa tahu saja tiba-tiba kerjaannya harus diselesaikan besok hingga waktuku bersamanya hilang.  
ah.. aku punya ide!

"_uhh.. hiks_"  
aku menundukkan wajahku, pura-pura menangis.

"_e-eh? bruder kenapa kau menangis? ada yang sakit?_" bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja ia sudah termakan jebakanku. kesesesese !

"_a-aku hanya sedih karena kau tidak bisa menemaniku malam ini.. jadi.. temani aku.. ya?_"  
aku mengatakan itu sambil memasang wajah memelas. sepertinya ia tidak akan tahan dengan wajahku ini, kesesese ~!

dia menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkannya lagi dari mulutnya. "_ya sudah.. tapi jangan menyesal_"

wah , aku berhasil membujuknya ~ yeahhh ! asik D

Dia segera membaringkanku di ranjang. menghapus air mata buaya yang kukeluarkan tadi.  
aku tersenyum . "_danke.. West_"

wajahnya memerah, tanda ia akan segera melakukannya.  
dia mendekatkan wajah yang tersipu itu, jarak bibir kami semakin mendekat..  
"_hnn.._" bibir kami saling bersentuhan. sesekali ia memasukkan lidahnya, membuatku gemetar sekaligus senang.  
dia terus menciumku, dan perlahan ia membuka satu per satu kancing bajuku dan aku menaruh kedua tanganku di tengkuknya.  
ia menjilati leherku, menggigitnya pelan .  
"_ahh.. s-sakit West.._"

"_makanya kukatakan jangan menyesal. aku akan meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di tubuhmu. siap-siap ya_"  
aaah dia bisa membuatku gila saking senangnya.

aku menyadari satu hal penting.  
bagian bawahku mulai menegang.  
dia menyadarinya juga, resleting celanaku dibukanya dengan pelan.  
membuatku rada merinding.

ia memencet ujung bagian bawahku, membuatku mengerang pelan.  
"_nggrhh.. a-ahh.._"  
ia terus melakukan itu , sambil sesekali menjilati dadaku. memencetnya hingga membuatku merasa geli dan sakit.

Ia menciumku lagi untuk meredakan rasa sakitku.  
Lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi.  
erangan-eranganku membuatnya makin ganas.

"_Sudah siap, bruder?_" dia bertanya.

"_I..iya_" aku menjawab sambil gemetar.

Ia memasukkan punyanya perlahan dari bagian depan. menyuruhku melebarkan kakiku.  
"_A-aahh.. sa-sakit!_"  
karena aku mengatakan itu, ia memasukkannya dengan sedikit pelan.  
aku terus mengerang kesakitan.  
sudah masuk semua, ia merubah posisinya. menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga aku terus mengerang kesakitan.  
"_Aah.. West.. uhh.._"  
dia terus melanjutkan gerakannya. kesakitan itu membuat air mataku tak dapat ditahan lagi.  
beberapa saat setelah itu, cairan putih kental keluar dari milikku. ia puas, mengambil sedikit cairan itu dan menjilatinya, setelah itu menciumku untuk membagi rasanya.

Aku melanjutkan dengan menjilati miliknya. terus kujilat sampai akhirnya cairan putih itu kembali keluar. menyemprot ke mukaku. aku menjilati cairan itu yang berada di sekitar mulutku. Ludwig ikut menjilati cairan itu, mengecup hangat diriku yang kelelahan.

karena sangat lelah, aku tertidur pulas. membiarkan Ludwig yang masih terbangun.  
samar-samar aku dapat mendengar ia tertawa kecil dan mengatakan..

"_Gute Nacht, meine kostbare_"

* * *

Meine kostbare = my precious one  
Gute nacht = good night


End file.
